The Continuing Story Of Lost in Austen
by Kitkatbellascarlet95
Summary: There was much left to the imagination at the end of the BBC mini-series Lost in Austen. Many fans wondered what happened to Amanda and Darcy after they left that garden? This is my attempt at a continuation of that story. I do not own the rights to Lost in Austen or Pride and Prejudice, those rights belong solely to the copy righted owners.
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own the rights to the original Story or its characters. All rights belong to Jane Austen and BBC.

The Continuing Story of Lost in Austen

Ch. 1 So many Bloody changes!

Amanda smiled pleasantly as Darcy and she strolled down the steps of the Gardens at Pemberely. They remained silent yet happily beaming for the recent news had vexed them both to a state of seemingly permanent splendor, for neither of them had experienced before the happy event that had befallen them that very day, or the elatious feelings comprised by it.

They had still not regained their speech when they reached the carriage in front of the estate for they had silently agreed that the news needed to be personally told posthaste, until the footman addressed them with questions regarding their destination and travel preference. Darcy regained his voice first. "We shall away to longbourne at once!" he said and immediately helped Ms. Price into the carriage.

When Amanda finally spoke again the first words she uttered were, "Mrs. Bennet's going to Shit!" suddenly gaining a hand over her mouth and a bright red countenance! "Please forgive me for I'm…just so…happy…I-I'm just so bloody ecstatic! You make me so happy Darcy and I-I can't control myself! Ha!" She stopped herself before she began embarrassing herself further and paused to hear his reply. He merely smiled a broad smile and pulled her face to his and kissed her softly, "If it had not been my education to contain myself in even the most appropriate circumstances such as this one, I would be rambling aimlessly as well my darling, so please continue on for us both for you hold my happy renderings in your speech as well" He whispered to her. She smiled and continued her 21st Century style adorations- some nearing on the obscene-until the moment they arrived to the Estate of the Bennet family, where Darcy had to quickly recover for he had never laughed so much in his lifetime and had to wipe his eyes and brow before displaying his countenance to the man who would be the closest thing to a father-in-law to him. He adjusted his hat and stepped out of the carriage, and offering her his hand helped Amanda out as well. He straightened his coat and offered her his arm. He lead her up the path to the door. " In the word's of my future wife," he told her, "let the bloody fun begin!" Amanda blurted out a loud laugh and recovered seconds before the door was opened and they were staring at the happy to be free Elizabeth Bennet and her not so happy mother behind her already glowering at Ms. Price and her great good fortune.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mrs. Bennet has a cow

Amanda straightened her dress prior to crossing the threshold into the Bennet house on the arm of her soon to be husband. They made their way into the congratulatory arms of an ecstatic Elizabeth Bennet. "Why are you congratulating the gentleman and Ms. Price, for you know not what they are here to announce? Is it not rude to make assumptions of people based on merit when you have not any proof?" Mrs. Bennet cried to Ms. Bennet as she embraced Amanda enthusiastically. "Is the proof you need not before you now mama? In the present moment you can clearly see the evidence needed to make the proper conclusion as it is evident on the faces of the company before us!" she exclaimed laughing as she took in the happy eyes and smiles of their guests. Even the usually contained and reserved Darcy could not hide his enthusiasm at the prospect of his marriage to Ms. Price. Mrs. Bennet observed the scene before her and gasped as a faint consumed her and she slid quite ungracefully to the floor.

Mr. Bennet sat next to the seat that the unconscious Mrs. Bennet had been placed in. He was attempting to wake the fainted wife so she could join her guests in their celebrating for the other members of the Bennet house hold had taken the news quite admirably they had no quarrel except the insistence of Amanda that Ms. Elizabeth would be wedding Mr. Darcy instead of she, much to her embarrassment she then felt obliged to share with the household that she too had expected a different turn out to the story as well but had been surprisingly pleased when she learned her own heart's desire had changed. She told them this to share with them truthfully but without entirely exposing her secret. Elizabeth spoke up with "Perhaps in a past life Darcy and I would be equally matched but for all my life I cannot deny the love I see before me nor give it freedom to exist. I am incredibly pleased and have no regrets or sadness on this day, only envy for my sister's getting all your time before you leave and not I." she said smiling at Amanda. Ms. Price answered by saying "I would forever be saddened if I could not have you gracing us with your presence to our household frequently my dear friend." She told Ms. Bennet. A little while later Mrs. Bennet awoke in a fuss. When she had recovered she was told the happy news and she made a few awkward comments for a while and then the conversation occurring after Mrs. Bennet quieted was quite pleasant.

Amanda stayed with the Bennets during the weeks leading up to the wedding. She enjoyed greatly the help she received in planning for the wedding from the Bennet daughters. She was greatly joyed when the day of Jane and Bingley's wedding came. She found herself quite enamored with the way Darcy looked in his formal attire. She found herself struggling to contain herself when she found a private moment a lone with him. She informed him of the struggle she was having due to the difference in societal rules of the 21st century and his world. He laughed as they walked to a hidden gazebo in the garden by the church. The happy couple had gone before them to the quiet estate at Netherfield so the noise had started to dissipate when they had snuck off to be alone. When they reached the gazebo Darcy pulled Amanda to him and kissed her gently. She kissed him back not quite so gently. She felt his smile beneath her lips and knew he would allow her to continue but only for a few more glorious moments before society obligated him to pull away and put her to her senses. She sighed and made her show of affection slightly softer. Darcy then held her head and answered her conformation with an unusually fierce kiss consisting of the use of his tongue coming into accordance with her own leading to a passionate response from her further increasing the heat of the moment between them both. She felt him increasing the tightness of his grip on her waist and felt a moment of ecstasy when he gripped his fingers tighter in her hair. She did the same to his own and he could no longer contain himself and found himself sitting the both of them down and pulling her on to his lap. She was not discouraged from his actions for the societal values were not her own and if he was not feeling the obligation to respect them then to hell with them was her only thought. She gripped her hands in his hair and pulled him into the kiss and he slightly moaned in response. He then felt that they were in the wrong to continue if not for his reputation then for the salvation of the remaining good of hers. For she had no room to do more wrong. He pulled away breathless and sat her off his lap beside him. "We must desist. I fear for the result if we continue." He told her. "Mmmm…must we?" she breathed into his ear. His eyes rolled slightly back in his head. He attempted to gain his composure back. "I fear so, but as you have knowledge of on a fast approaching date when we are not in the eye of the public we will no longer have to desist ever if we do not wish it." He told her warmly. "That sounds remarkably tempting; we should go back to the 21st century and elope and then run back here, make love and then proceed to put on the wedding of Mrs. Bennet's dreams." She told him. "Do not jest with me about time travel for you have told me that in your world society does not morally value virtue and if you tempt me too well I might very well ruin us both." He told her in a mockingly serious tone. They laughed and then she sighed. "Oh I fear you are right to halt our affections for I imagine too great a time span has passed now and we shall be worrying our family and are being missed." She said warily. "Yes let us go and comfort the Bennets and friends with only pieces of the truth." He encouraged as they started moving down the path back to the church yard. "Darcy I believe I have the divine right to be the proud encourager of Fitzwilliam Darcy's humorous side." She giggled. "No no I do not have a humorous side." He told her seriously. "Yeah and I don't have a sex drive…" she muttered. "Okay let's get going." She said and slapped Darcy's ass as she passed him slightly. "Babe." She smiled back at him. His cheeks colored slightly and she laughed and took his arm in a properly ladylike manner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Happy Wedding

Amanda giggled as she looked at herself in the mirror in Elizabeth's room. She found it strange to see herself in a big white wedding gown. "May I ask the origin of your laugh? What, pray tell, is so humorous?" Mrs. Bingley asked her as she adjusted the veil atop Ms. Price's head. "I just find it funny how I look so natural in this dress when, but a few months ago I would have never actually imagined myself attired in such a way." She laughed. "I fear I still do not grasp the humor, but perhaps your laughter is increased due to your imminent happiness at the occasion of today." Jane smiled. "Yes I suppose so" she agreed through her laughter. "There. It is time for you are ready." Elizabeth entered her room at that moment. "Is my favorite new friend ready for her happy day?" she asked. Amanda found tears filling her eyes as she looked at the sweet face of Lizzy Bennet. "I'm starting to freak out a bit I must admit." She told them both. The ladies of the room seemed to understand her nerves quite well for they started in on their own personal remedies in an attempt to relieve her pain. She didn't quite know how to deal with her emotions. She was overcome with complete happiness and such intense nerves that she found her appendages shaking and she was trembling. Elizabeth spoke soothingly to her and Jane smiled remembering her own wedding day. The comfort of her close friends did sooth her but a little and she was still trembling as she made her way to the church doors. As the doors were opened she found the strong hand of the man she had insisted on claiming as her father on her wedding day and every day after which. The man, if the need to tell still be present, was Ms. Bennet's kind father Mr. Claude Bennet. He firmly took her arm on his own and patted her arm as he slowly started moving them up into the church. She found her shaking increasing considerably until she saw the brooding and reserved gaze of the man she had dreamed about her whole childhood. She found herself a grown woman fawning over Fitzwilliam Darcy and she found she had every right to because he was fawning over her too, she realized her reality was his and his was hers. She realized her feet had picked up considerable speed and Mr. Bennet had to forcefully slow her down. "Reserve yourself, do not let them see you too eager, love is a stranger to half of our captive audience, you should carefully act as such." He whispered in her ear. She felt her cheeks flush but she went on to plaster a smile across her face as the duty of the lady that she was trying to be. She finally took notice of the uncharacteristic stare her lover was sending her. He appeared with not a slight smile bestowed on his face but a broad, triumphant and proud smile that reached his eyes like no smile he had ever shown before. She found her own face had broken into an expression quite equally radiant to his. She reached him and the clergyman. Mr. Bennet united their hands just as he had at Jane's wedding. She felt tears as they already started to proceed down her cheeks. She squeezed Darcy's hand as they turned and faced the clergyman as they prepared to start their life together with vows of equal reverence and promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wedding Night

Amanda attempted to appear as unflustered as was presently possible as she climbed into the married carriage with the help of Darcy and one of the foot men. The cause of the embarrassing conflict was the largeness of her dress. The skirt was quite, in Amanda's own words, "too bloody poofy" The attempt at not embarrassing his newly vowed wife, was a tiresome task for every family and friend was a part of the great party that was gathered round them awaiting the opportunity to express their happiness and congratulatory expressions through clapping and cheering. That opportunity was awkwardly prolonged. Amanda, determined not to turn red in the face scooped up her skirts until the length of her legs excepting her undergarments were quite visible, though they were covered in dressing clothes, she knew the insult which she gave, she then stepped into the carriage and sat down gracefully upon the seat. Although what she had done she condoned well within the parameters of desperate times and measures, her husband was as red as a summer rose. She hid her embarrassment at embarrassing him and let him be the deciding person in their happy kiss, who's purpose was to entertain their party as they rode away to their new home.

When they were some miles out Amanda, having still felt the need to show her grievance at upsetting him still had her head bowed in humiliation heard a startling sound from the other side of the carriage. Darcy laughed loudly and happily. She found herself quite amused and her relief at his shared amusement encouraged her laughter further more. She laughed until she was crying from happiness. Darcy looked at his wife admiringly. He knew he loved her every cell but he felt his heart growing with every moment they were in each other's presence, which due to their engagement and marriage had occurred more and more. He feared her knowledge like he had never feared before but he loved her for this reason. She was the first female who could ever challenge him and love him still, while enacting the equivalent emotion in himself. He asked her to move beside him and in the process of attempting to follow his instructions in her large dress she toppled into his lap but being ever the gentleman, he caught her and stayed her there atop his lap. She had attained the equivalent height while sitting on his lap, causing the desire to kiss her ever stronger for her husband. He attempted to resist, only while encouraging their passion to grow. He held her face centimeters from his own, almost brushing their lips together, without ever closing the distance between their skin. He prolonged this exercise, asking her to let him witness her will power as well and, being indifferent to the state of her maidenhood found it surprisingly titillating to think of the exercises which she had performed to procure her resistance skill. He would make her aware of these thoughts one day, but on the night of their planned bliss he would let her speculate.

She kissed him when he relented and whispered for her to. She dared not to kiss him too passionately for she knew being in an open carriage what those unaquainted with them, or fearfully, well acquainted with them would say if they saw the goings on of the carriage. She would teach him the 21st century way of resisting while still giving your heart.

Some time later they approached the long drive of Pemberely. It seemed out of place to be coming back to Darcy's home but she soon reminded herself that she herself existed out of place in the story. She did gravely hope that dear Lizzy would return to Amanda's world and find a suitable man, one Lizzy fell in love with, all on her own. Amanda was once again in amused awe at the grand estate which she was to call home. As they stopped at the door. Darcy, determined to not have her make a scene to the household who were not acquainted with her, took on his role of carrying his wife across the threshold, starting by picking her up whilst still in the carriage, to avoid her repeating her mistake earlier that day. She laughed happily as he did this and expected him to put her down once they had cleared the door way but he continued his journey up the stairs and into their bed chamber. She had never seen his sleeping quarters before and all she saw now was his ceiling for he had not released her till she was on the bed. She realized how odd he looked as he fixed himself above her. He was not atop her but stationed beside her looking down at her. she attempted to rise until he stopped her. She assumed he was now going to continue. What she had not knowledge of was his gaze memorizing her clothed body to delightfully compare the difference once he had finished his quest. He did not have knowledge of her intention to show him the quest was not only his to take.

He stood above her and started to find her undergarments below her skirt but giving up, bid her to sit up. She was amused at how he was performing for his first experience but obeyed him enjoying the commanding voice he used towards her. He then realized how foolish he was being for trying the way he was and stopped. "Amanda I cannot condone your letting me continue. As much pain as it has caused us before this moment I beg you to let me pardon your lost maidenhood and I ask for your help to keep this passionate moment, well passionate" He ended his speech red with humiliation. Amanda grinned and stood, continuing by closing the distance between herself and Darcy's person and asking for his lips by pulling his head down as she rose upon her toes to reach his face. She then beckoned him to sit upon the bed and then she stood in front of him. He was puzzled by the action until she led his hands to the clasps of her dress. He undid them all. then sliding her dress down he draped it over a nearby chair. He returned to her and removed his waistcoat. She then sat him down upon the bed and climbed atop his lap. she kissed him passionately while unclasping his attire. Their heat was building and desire overcame Darcy and he let his feelings guide his actions. he unstrung her corset and as she took a relieved breath he held his hands on her waist, feeling her intake of breath. He was amazed at her figure and found himself removing her undergarments. She had rid him of everything down to his shirt and stood abruptly. "I've always wanted to do this" She said as she tugged his boots off him. when she was done she jumped back on him in such a forceful manner he was propelled backwards and she passionately kissed him as she lay atop him. she sat up and unclasped his breeches and he kicked them off. He then was knowledgable of the next step. He switched their places and positioned himself atop her. He removed the rest of her clothing and was enveloped in amazement at the body of the woman he loved. she was trying to appreciate his stares while enjoying the sight of his large instrument which was growing at the sight of her for which she blushed. "Oh Amanda. She who must be loved let me love you now." "Darcy give me everything." She told him, thinking of a combination of Victorian and modern language. He proceeded to enter her, and for the first time she told him, "I may not be a virgin, but Darcy you are the only man who I have ever truly wanted to give this to." Darcy whispered sweetly in her ear as he moved and she felt her body move in response. They continued, passion enveloping them as they experienced true love making.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Darcys were far from finished after Amanda attained ultimate pleasure shortly after Darcy in their first endeavor. Amanda decided she wanted Darcy to experience pleasure directly by her own doing. She had climbed atop him as soon as they both regained their desire and she slid atop his instrument. His body claimed his happy excitation whether he, himself vocally chose to do the same and she proceeded to present him with a lesson on the power that women possess. She rocked on him and bounced atop his person until he could no longer contain himself and throwing her down under himself once again, managing to remain attached to her he finished her off driving her to an even greater point due to his masculine exploitation of power over her. She knew in that moment, although he would never, nor was ever able to admit that they were equals and he wanted that fact to never be altered. She then had the idea of showing him further examples of passion evoking resistance exercises which caused him to be even more pleased and provoked.

It was only after the heat had finally began to dissipate between them in the early morning light that Amanda became aware of their lack of protection which in her 21st century life had been a deal sealer or breaker. She felt the horror at this occurrence and then remembered herself, reminding herself that in all likely hood her husband would be quite against Contraception of any kind. She would have to discuss it with him fully when they found a convenient opportunity. She curled up into his side and fell asleep blissfully exhausted.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The Bath

Amanda awoke to the sound of water running in a nearby room. She slowly opened her eyes, for she did not want to do harm to the pleasant thoughts flowing through her mind as her body tingled in delight and pleasure. She saw there were people in her chamber, which in certain environments in the era she was in would have not been a great oddity, having been residing in the few servant home of the Bennet's had not prepared her for the many people surrounding her now. She looked around the room, now alarmed at the absence of her husband. She made sure she was covered by the sheets, knowing that such a state was unaccustomed to the servants, and softly spoke," Where is Mr. Darcy?" she asked no one in particular. A kindly round faced servant came towards her then and carrying a dressing gown with her proceeded to hand it to the new Mrs. Darcy. "He is having his bath drawn Miss," the servant said with a smile. Amanda processed this and carefully proceeded with her next request. "I know this may sound a bit weird, but may I join him?" she asked cautiously. The servant composed her face, settling it into an expression of professional resolve and said, "If you wish Ma'am." Amanda wrapped herself in the dressing gown ignoring the servant's disbelief at her lack of effort to locate her night gown first and went towards the sound of the water. She walked into the bathroom ignoring the gasps of the manservant pouring the water and smiling broadly at Darcy's surprised expression. "Mrs. Darcy, may I ask what in God's name do you think you are doing?!" He asked her bewildered. She proudly answered, " I am requesting the addition of my presence to your morning bath." And quickly assessing that the manservant had left the room from embarrassment shut the door behind her, let her dressing gown fall off her body and plopped herself into her husband's bath water.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 6 Cont.

Darcy stared at her sitting in the bath for a moment before beginning his oration. "Amanda, I'm not at all sure what the possible difference in how one bathes in my world and how one bathes in your world could be but I am much obliged to hear an excuse for your most forward behavior." He pressed. "First of all," she began, "I was not aware that one could be forward with their spouse, and second, in my world, bathing with one's partner is considered romantic and pleasant. If you wish to bathe alone I understand but I must suggest that we temporarily swap bathing rooms for I am very much obliged to not move from my current predicament until I am clean." She finished with a smile, sinking deeper into the water. He could not help but let a smile cross his face as he looked down adoringly at his wife and her wild ideas. He did think bathing with her a pleasant notion, one he had simply never believed himself allowed to make. He, throwing all traditions and rules to the wind, removed the clothing of his full person and stepped into the tub, slipping in behind his wife in the spot she had made for him. She relaxed into him and he wrapped his arms around her, reeling in the pleasure which she gave him as she tangled her legs with his in the warm water. She rubbed the tops of his thighs gently. They stayed in this attitude for a long while, letting their skin prune in the water. They eventually bathed each other, Amanda sliding behind Darcy and wrapping herself completely around his body, Darcy at a certain point washing Amanda's brain's out with a cloth and his fingers. Shortly after this point they left the water, fearing they were undoing the entire point of bathing and dirtying up the water.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Bored

While Amanda was inconceivably happy for marrying the man she had loved since she was a little girl, she was finding that being married to the most admired, most well-endowed man in England was a real trial at some moments. She loved the manners, and the elegance, and the people, everything she'd always loved, the sex was amazing of course, there was just not that much to do. She, Amanda Price Darcy, lover of all things Austen and Victorian, was bored in her own favorite novel. She didn't like riding horses since she didn't really know how to that well, she didn't draw, or play piano well, she didn't play chess, or hike, and she did not hunt at all. She enjoyed looking through the library but though the books were poetic and beautiful, there was an obvious reason Jane Austen was one of the few greats remembered centuries later. She was bored. It wasn't that she was always bored. Her husband was simply gone and busy much of the time. She tried to get to know Georgiana, but she had trouble because of their awkward secret about George Wickham, and Georgiana was a bit intense for her. She found herself actually missing home. She longed for her television and her laptop. She longed for little things, things she should have remembered to bring back. She realized what she needed to do and she also was quite unpleasantly sure of Darcy's reaction once she asked him.

"Absolutely not. I will never go back to that insufferable abomination of a place!" Darcy almost shouted at her. "What about 'I would harrow hell to be with you', or 'I would follow you anywhere'?" She asked him weakly. "I already am with you! We decided we both wished to remain here for the remainder of our lives." He reminded her. "Yes but I'm sure Elizabeth misses us dearly, and you were given a very blunt and brief introduction to my world. You don't actually know anything about what it's actually like. Please Darcy? Just a few days. Please? And then I won't ask to go back ever…well, at least not for a long while. I promise." She pleaded with him. He looked away for a very long moment. He breathed deeply, thinking it all over carefully. Using all the resolve he could muster, he begrudgingly agreed to going for a few days to the 21st century if it would raise his wife's spirits.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

Amanda rode with Darcy to Longbourne once again, amused and slightly miffed at Darcy's pouting look. "Darling, please try to contain your agony, for me?" He seemed startled that she had even noticed his expression and quickly tried to change his face to a more stoic expression but ended up brooding instead. Amanda rolled her eyes and turned her attention out the window, at the beautiful English countryside surrounding her. Suddenly she felt very guilty, why should she force Darcy to leave this land for her sake? She herself was once such an Austen purist she would have spit upon the person so tainting and evil as to steal Darcy away from Elizabeth and let Elizabeth escape into 21st century reality. She had to realize though, that she was no longer that girl. That she really never was that girl, because girls like that are not meant to taint and twist their favorite stories, the way she always was. She tried to crush the guilty feelings but found herself growing angrier at each internal excuse. Darcy seemed to notice her look of consternation and quickly grabbed her hand into his own. "Everything will be fine my dear." He told her gently. She was very anxious at this point. "How do you know? You're the one who thinks I'm trying to force him into Hell! Damn you Darcy!" She screamed at him. She surprised herself extremely and was trying to think of a quick apology when he, looking as surprised as she, suddenly grabbed her face and planted a passionate but quick kiss on her lips. He released her lips but stayed his face inches from hers and whispered, "God I love you Amanda!"


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 8 cont.

Amanda looked down the long hallway at the attic-looking door to which she entered into her beloved Austenland. She hoped that the door would work again. It seemed that she had to simply desire to go back, and have no selfish feelings keeping her tied to the place. She walked ahead, Darcy reluctantly walking behind her. She reached the door, and took his hand. "Do not try to get out of this Darcy!" She said sternly. "Why, if I made an escape, I may never see you again, so I dare not deceive you." She, satisfied with his reply, pulled open the door…

…and face-planted into her bathtub. Thankfully Darcy did not fall on top of her, but scrambled to try to rescue her from her embarrassing accident before anyone residing in the apartment could see. In a matter of seemingly long and embarrassing seconds they were both on their feet, outside of the tub. The door slammed shut, just for good measure, Amanda was sure it had a mind of its own. They both straightened their attire and waited for a few seconds, expecting someone to come running into the bathroom because of all the commotion. There was no sound. "Piranha?" Amanda called. Nothing. " Well, I suppose we'd better go have a look-see around the apartment." " I suppose." Darcy grumbled. He's so bloody apprehensive, she thought to herself. Amanda was a bit disappointed that Piranha was not home, but if Piranha had moved out, then Amanda would have the entire apartment to herself, to teach Darcy the positives of 21st century life. But, if Piranha had moved out, had all of Amanda's things gone with her?

Amanda cautiously stepped out of the bathroom onto the hardwood floor of her old home. Thankfully everything was the same. All of her and Piranha's decorations, actually just her décor was still in its place. Piranha had taken her own favorite pieces and left nothing in their wake. The walls had big gaps between decorations and hangings. Amanda's pieces looked lost without Piranha's balancing them out. Amanda habitually walked over to the key table by the door and found a note, just as she'd expected. She quickly opened it.

Manda, love,

I'm really stoked for you gettin' married and all but I didn't have the money to keep up the place without you. I've met a great bloke and have changed to his place. Come round as soon as you get back!

Sincerely,  
P.

Amanda instantly missed the sound of Piranha's voice, which was so apparent in her note, and wished to immediately go and see her, but Darcy was looking at her strangely, and it was having an interesting effect on her.

"So, if your friend is not here, then am I to conclude that we have this residence to ourselves for the remainder of our stay?" He appeared to be having trouble keeping his excitement to himself. "Mr. Darcy! Are you admitting to being happy about something in the 21st century?" She asked him with a satisfied smirk. "No, I'm just pleased to not have to share private residences with a stranger. I am not acquainted with your friend in the same volume as yourself." He said, trying not to smile. She was giving him a radiant smile, knowing the effect it would have on him. "I suppose…" He began. "Yes…?" She pressed. "I suppose…that it will be a great…change…to be without the eyes of fifty other people on us at all times. I will allow that this world too has its…quiet moments as well." He admitted. He visibly sighed with relief at the admission. She smiled and holding his gaze leaned in for a quick kiss. Suprising her with his lack of resolve, Darcy held her to him, prolonging the kiss. She intwined her fingers into his hair. She shivered as she felt his hands take in her figure…this was going to be fun…


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 9

Amanda lay in her bed and looked over at her husband. It was humorous and lovely all the same to see Darcy sprawled out across her full size bed, which fit her figure perfectly, but had Darcy forced to hang his long legs off the edge. Because of this awkward circumstance he was barely covered by the sheets. She felt like a naughty schoolgirl who had snuck a man into her bed. She fondly remembered the previous night…after she had felt Darcy take in her shape, she had allowed him to untie her dress and let it fall to the floor around her feet. She had started in on the material around his collar. He had busied himself with removing her corset and underclothes while nibbling on her neck after she had released his neck from removing his tie. She felt the draft of her apartment hit her skin and it made her shiver. He was quite vexed and intrigued when he saw the effect the air was having on her body, and while it excited him, he scooped her up into his arms and walked her to her room. She was slightly embarrassed as no one but Michael had seen her room, and she was afraid it would not meet with Darcy's approval, since he did not know the décor equivalent to her personality. But he only looked at her as he laid her down on the bed and ridded himself of the rest of his attire rather quickly. He then crawled on top of her and positioned his hands and arms so that he was cradling her to him. She pulled her arms out and pulled him down into her and against her body. She tried to reach down to his thighs to pull him deeper into her, but her limbs were too short. The gesture still communicated her intention to him and he obliged her. She moaned in pleasure and bid him to continue. She begged him to give her more. He held her so tightly to him he was afraid she could not breathe, but she never stopped wanting more. She bit his neck and she tasted his skin. She lovingly scratched into his back, making him tremble with desire. She felt him wait for her every time he was close to achievement, thus pushing her to her own sooner, at the prospect of his wanting to have ultimate pleasure in unison with her. At a point in the night, she had been facing him, and been awoken by his body asking for more. She had felt him move closer to her and wrap himself around her as she sleepily nodded for him to continue. She felt his pleasure as he reached satisfaction and felt her own orgasm overtake her body and thrive her soul. She needed him as desperately as he needed her. She loved that he needed her. Darcy, who never needed anyone, needed her. She knew they were enjoying themselves much more than they had at home in Pemberley. She knew he was acutely aware of the silence and the loneliness of the apartment. He knew they were alone, and wanted to enjoy it. And she was more than willing to indulge him.

Amanda turned on her side and stared at the gloriousness of her husband. She knew he had been extremely fictional until the world had ran out of possible matches for her and finally consented to her getting her true soul mate. She knew she was not of the lucky few, but most likely, the only lucky one. She stared at the contours of his face and his chest. She took in his strong build and his handsome features. She loved the concerned yet innocent expression he made in his sleep. She lovingly reached over to him and gently ran her fingers down his abdomen. She followed his trail and then back up again all the way to his face. She held his face in her hand gently, and ever so carefully propped up, and leaned over his face to kiss him. She began it softly, but he, instantly awake, took hold of her by her back and butt and turned her back onto her back, deepening the kiss. When he let go, still holding each other, she said, "good morning love." Her eyes crinkled the way he loved them too, a fact she could never know for she may take it to be an insult to her person, he internally sighed at her beauty.

She looked up at him and asked him, "Would you like to be educated in the etiquette of a 21st Century bath?" She had a mischievous smile on her face, and he knew to be warned. "We call it a shower. It's a pipe system that has a device called a shower head, which showers water onto your body." Amanda said very technically as she turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. "How do you get the water?" Darcy asked. "Well, there is a system called plumbing. The city has…never mind. It's just called plumbing, I may have the patience to explain it to you one day but not right now." She had meant to continue onto a romantic gesture, to further her point of moving on, but she realized by the expression he had upon his face, that she had wounded his pride and made him feel ignorant. "Darcy," She began. "It's quite alright Amanda, I understand if your world is too complicated for my medieval intellect." He said coldly. "Darcy, I meant that I didn't want to talk about the plumbing when I had much more important things to discuss with you, such as how women in the 21st century traditionally bathe in the nude." When this registered with him, he looked up quickly. "That explains the state of your person that morning does it not?" he asked. "Yes, it does." Amanda then told him to step into the shower. She suddenly became nervous. What if she messed up Mr. Darcy. She was not a professional beautician. What if she messed up his wonderful hair and his prideful aristocratic appearance? She decided not to worry herself about it and then stepped into the tub herself. Darcy gave her a strange look for a brief second and then he smiled slightly. She smiled back and grabbed the men's shampoo internally praying Darcy wouldn't ask her why she had Men's shampoo. He wouldn't know what it was though! She proceeded to lather it onto his head, causing him to give her very strange looks. She felt odd with him bending lower so she could reach his head, like a child getting help from his mother. She decided to ask him to get on his knees. He did so, but he was now at her stomach level, causing him to be staring at her breasts if he looked up. She pretended to not notice the awkwardness and continued on his hair. When she finished she grabbed the showerhead and rinsed his hair. Then standing up again, he was smiling broadly at this point and said, "This education has surprisingly been most enjoyable so far." He kissed her and then the lathering turned into a typical shower sex encounter. The one difference being that it was the first shower for Darcy and they had never engaged in sexual congress whilst standing up till then.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 10

When they both had showered twice, before and after sex, or after sex and after sex again depending on how you looked at it, Amanda led Darcy out of the tub and she dried him off with a towel. She carefully wrapped it around his waist and then secured her own. She brushed her own wet hair. "Amanda!" Darcy said excitedly. "What?" She asked surprised. "Does your hair naturally have a curl to it?" He asked looking at the wet waves of hair atop her head. She internally screeched. "I don't like to let it be curly. I straighten it, but when I was in your world, I used to heat metal pieces and then let them cool halfway down and then carefully run my hair through them, sort of a make shift flat iron." She informed him. "Why on earth would you do that? Your hair is beautiful. It makes you radiant." He told her. The length of her hair had increased slightly and the color had darkened into a deep auburn since she had been in the 21st century. But Darcy knew nothing of hair…well, maybe it did have a certain appeal to it. She smiled. "thank you darling." She looked at him and realized that he was trying not to show that he was shivering. "Let's get you into some clothes." He suddenly stopped smiling. He knew what was coming. Amanda only wished she did too, for she had no clue as to what to put him in.

She padded out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. "Follow me" she hesitantly called. She walked into the closet and then seeing "Michael" scrawled on the side of the box she was looking for, she turned quickly around and told Darcy to wait. "Stay there." She realized he would be confused so she said, "I want to surprise you." He smiled and she tried to return it. She went back in and closed the door behind her. She knelt down next to the box and breathed. Michael was a couple inches shorter than Darcy, but amazingly, he was still inclined to dressing like an American teenage boy, so his pants were too long anyway. Amanda thankfully had in her possession what was most likely his best clothing, since it was only with her that he ever went anywhere nice. She found some nice black jeans, and a clean white dress shirt. She found a black vest and a nice tie, one meant to be half tied. She then pulled on a pair of her own pants, with a nice dress shirt, purple of course, her signature color. She sighed then walked out of the closet into her room. She was anxious that all this would send him running for the hills through the bathroom passage and leave her behind, never to see her again, but she didn't realize how much she was underestimating him. She put the clothing on the bed. She stepped to him and smiled up at him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. She then playfully ripped the towel from around him. She bit her lip seductively to compliment his body and then she handed him the pants. He pulled them up and then when they got to his hips, he tried to pull them up more, wincing as he inadvertently gave himself a wedgie. She laughed. "No, they don't go any higher." She told him. "But why ever not? They serve no protection of my abdomen do they?" Why would you need…? She stopped and shook her head. "Put this on now." She handed him an undershirt and then the shirt, buttoning his pants for him while he put the clothes on. Then she handed him the vest. "Now, this I understand." He smiled and put the vest on. She handed him the tie. He put it on, but then was troubled at the modern style. "I am unfamiliar with this particular type of neckwear." She graciously helped him tie it, and then loosened it. He gave her a confused look. "Being fashionable doesn't always make sense." She told him honestly. She touched his neck. "Now people can see that sexy strong neck of yours." She said playfully. He kissed her lightly. Then she retreated into the bathroom again and put on makeup, which also confused him, because he was only used to the little bit of rouge and powder most women applied. She fondly put on her lipstick. "oh how I've missed you" she said to the inanimate object. She picked up the straightener and then just as soon put it down. She was different now, and so was her hair. She just brushed it out, reducing the frizziness of letting it air dry and then she went and got shoes for the both of them. Michael had left his old Converses which, though almost immature, made Darcy look even sexier. His hair had dried perfectly as usual. She was envious of how it did that, with no help at all. "we should go see Piranha, and then we need to get you some more clothing." She suggested. He groaned but then said, "Lead on."


End file.
